Playtime
by Whisky Whisk
Summary: It was just an innocent game of 'House' but it escalated into something more. HayatoxRyuuichi. Two-shots.
1. Chapter 1

Hii! I hope you enjoy this. It's not my best but I tried.

**Unbeta'd**.

* * *

If there was one skill Usaida was an expert at, besides sleeping straight in varied kinds of position anywhere at all times, it was snooping easily without getting caught.

He wouldn't really describe what he's doing right now snooping. It's more in the line of observing while pretending to be asleep. Midori, by now, has a created a pool of drool on his apron. But that didn't really concern him at the moment; it was the amusing scene before him that he knew would soon unfold into something worth watching.

The daycare children were playing the typical House game, wherein Kirin as usual dubbed herself as the beautiful, hard-working, 'caring' Mother; Kotarou was appointed the Father of the family without his consent. (He really didn't care whatever his role was anyway.) The twins were left with the role of being the children. And Taka was too busy brooding in the corner to play because he didn't want to play this boring, girly game.

After much hitting from his older brother and some encouragement from Ryuuichi, Taka begrudgingly joined the game and was assigned as the dog of the family by Kirin. (It was supposed to be an insult but he seemed to like the idea of being a dog.)

"Now," Kirin clapped her hands together in a pleased way, turning around to point at the two teenagers. "You two would be ouw newlywed neighbows and you'd come to ouw house because we invited you."

"..."

"WHAT?"

Usaida bit his lower lip to contain the bout of giggle that wanted to explode from his mouth. Hayato seemed unaffected and heedless about the role given to both teenagers, raising a thin eyebrow in a boring manner. It was Ryuuichi who seemed bothered and flustered and wait, was he blushing?

"Ok, it's just a game anyway" Hayato answered, seemingly fine about this whole matter. He turned to Ryuuichi, who deliberately avoided his gaze. "Why is your face so red? Are you ill?"

There was no denying the tone of concern laced in Hayato's voice but he tried to cover it up immediately. "Nah, it must be the weather." He turned his gaze slowly to the window, where the sun was up high and hot.

Ryuuichi spluttered. "B-but we're both males."

Ryuuichi wasn't opposed to the concept of same sex relationships. He just doesn't want anyone, especially Hayato, to know of his little, dumb boy crush on the baseball player. He is so screwed. (But of course, Usaida knows that.)

"Doesn't matter to them," Hayato replied casually. "They're just kids."

"Nii-chan is married to Ryuu-niichan!" Taka looked pleased. "That means Kotarou and me can be playmates all the time."

"No!" Kirin interrupted. "You awe a dog, you can't be playmates with Kotawou!"

Taka looked extremely irked, his face turning bright red from anger and his lower lips quivering. "Shuddup! You are an ugly wife! Kotarou would rather play with me!"

The smack on the back of his head was immediate, and as well were his cries.

Kirin looked smug. "Sewves you wight."

"Kamitani, you didn't have to hit him," Ryuuichi said in a concerned tone, cradling a still sobbing Taka in a motherly way. Very motherly, Hayato noticed.

"It was the only way to shut him up."

"I don't want to be a dog anymore," Taka sniffed in between his sobs.

Ryuuichi rubbed his back comfortingly to hush his cries. "You wouldn't mind if Taka-kun is our child instead?" He suggested, seemingly unaware that he agreed to the role of being the newlywed neighbours.

"You want that brat to be our child?" Hayato asked incredulously. He sighed deeply before saying, "Whatever, like we have a choice."

Usaida might or might not have let out a small giggle from his 'sleeping' position while listening to the conversation between the two teenagers, who were playing once again the role of mommy and daddy like it was a normal occurrence for the both of them. This was so fun to watch. If only he had a popcorn right now.

"You guys, wait hewe while I pwepawe snacks fow all," Kirin beamed, holding a toy spatula and wearing a kiddie apron. "Kotawou, honey, take cawe of ouw guest."

Kotarou just stared at his older brother with pleading glassy, huge eyes. It went unnoticed.

"Do you two kiss like mommy and daddy too?" One of the twins, the braver one, asked. He looked at two males with inquisitive, bold eyes. The other one shied and hid behind his back, quivering.

Ryuuichi felt his mouth hung in shock for a good manner of five seconds and cheeks flaring a bright red before composing himself and answering the question with as much delicacy as he can. "Well. We, Kamitani and I are just frie-"

"YES."

The abrupt interruption caused the red-haired teen to shot a perplexed, maybe terrified look at the other teen, mouthing in a harsh whisper, "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?"

"Yes, we have kiss like your mommy and daddy," Kamitani clarified in a frank manner, ignoring the red head's flailing gesture for him to stop.

Usaida covered the choked laughter that escaped his lips as a snort. Oh, Hayato loves to tease too.

"Kamitani!" the smaller teen shrieked. "You can't say those kinds of things!" He turned to the twins to correct the lie Hayato said.

"Liar!" Taka pointed a finger at his brother, an evil grin tugging at the corner of his lips and mischief glinting in his eyes. "Nii-chan never kissed Ryuu-niichan before. He only kissed those boring, girly girlfriends he had who never liked me. They think I was annoying."

Hayato spared his brother a warning glance, as if daring him to say something again. Taka closed his mouth.

"I-I thought m-mommies and d-daddies kiss all the time," the shy twin blurted out, covering his face in his brother's back when two pairs of eyes glanced at him.

Ryuuichi had the strong urge to cover his reddening face. This was just supposed to be a game.

"What is happening hewe?" Kirin didn't like the idea of being left out. No one answered her though.

"Nii-chan is a coward! Ha!" Taka gave his brother a smug smile.

"Shut up, you brat!"

"Maybe we should play another game," Ryuuichi suggested softly.

"No!" Kirin complained. "I like this game!"

"Yeah," Taka shockingly agreed.

"You didn't even what to play this game in the first place, you brat."

"I like this game too!" One of the twins said happily.

"M-me too," the other supplied shyly.

"Sorry," Hayato said to Ryuuichi, looking at him intently which made the smaller teen duck his head a little. "The brats still want to play this stupid game and I don't really get why."

"So, hewe awe youw snacks," Kirin began passing plastic plates filled toy foods. "How awe you two? Was the honeymoon nice?"

Ryuuichi had no idea were a little girl like Kirin knew about such words. Then he remembered Kirin's boisterous dad.

"There was no honeymoon," Hayato answered casually.

Kirin's smile turned into a frown. "Oh." Then, "Do you go on dates a lot?"

Again, Ryuuichi assumed that Kirin learned about dating from her father. It really didn't surprise Ryuuichi, but it alarmed him that a little girl like Kirin already knows something about those kinds of things.

This time, he wanted to answer the question, but "We never go on dates," Hayato replied in a boring tone.

There was a frown on her face again. But her face lit up when she said, "I'm suwe you give each othew gifts."

"Nope, not at all."

Kirin's pout this time was bigger than before. She opened her mouth again to inquiry, when a hand was clamped over her mouth.

"Stop!" Taka cried. "Nii-chan is not playing properly!"

"Is there even a proper way to play this stupid game?"

"Kamitani..."

"Taka-kun is wight!" She pointed a finger at the taller teen. "You should act like a loving husband to Wyuu-niichan, ow Wyuu-niichan would feel sad and cwy."

"Eh..? W-what?" Ryuuichi tried not to fidget at the stares everyone was giving him.

"Say sowwy!"

"Yeah!"

"YEAH!"

"Y-yeah..."

Kotarou just nodded amidst the noises his playmates made.

From what it looks like, Kamatani was just a second away from hitting everyone, an apparent vein throbbing angrily on his forehead.

"A-ah! Everyone, it's fine! Don't worry about it!"

Hayato stared at him and Ryuuichi tried to ignore the heated stare the other boy was giving him. He tried to fight the blush rising from his neck up to his ears.

"I'm sorry."

The smaller teen looked up slowly and gave the taller teen a shy smile. "You didn't need to say sorry. It's just a game." Hayato flashed him a rare but genuine smile.

Usaida noted that they were looking at each other far too long for 'just friends'.

"That's not enough!" Kirin interrupted, causing the teens to abruptly glance away from each other, both sporting a tiny blush. Although Ryuuichi 's face was a shade darker.

"What do you want me to do?" Hayato gritted, his tone greatly dripping with annoyance. Usaida assumed that his vexation was caused by the little girl's interruption of their 'eye-fucking'.

"You should pwove that you weally wove him!"

"What the hell then _do_ you want me to do?" Hayato tiredly rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fingers, forgetting that he was around children and shouldn't swear.

"Kiss him!" Taka shouted too eagerly. The other kids followed suit immediately, even Kotarou.

"Yes, kiss him!"

"KISS, KISS, KISS!"

"Uhm, k-kiss..."

"Nii-chan kiss."

This time, Usaida didn't bother covering up the soft laugh that trickled from his mouth. Ryuuichi appeared to be seconds away from passing out, face redder than Usaida had ever seen before. He failed for the first time to get the children -who kept on chanting vigorously -under control. Hayato, however, had never looked murderous than he looked now, but there is no denying the small blush creeping across his cheekbones. He would be hitting anyone anytime now.

"Fuck," Hayato breathed harshly, making sure he was the only who could hear it. "Will you all shut up if I do what you told me?"

The look of abject horror crossed quickly on Ryuuichi's face and it got worse when the children simultaneously affirmed Hayato's question with so much glee and excitement.

"W-wait, e-everyone-" he might have let out a small 'eeep', when he felt a pair of lips against his own, a shiver of pleasure raking his body.

Without realizing it, both the teenagers gradually melted into the kiss, forgetting everything around them at the moment. Ryuuichi soon relaxed and Hayato possessively snaked an arm around his waist, pulling him closer than ever.

Usaida cracked an eye open and was torn between breaking the two or not because their kiss was in no way near sweet and innocent anymore. He could have sworn he caught Hayato's tongue shoving its way down Ryuuichi's throat.

And that might have been the reason why the redhead was the first one to break the kiss, finally aware of their audience, who stared dumbstruck at them, mouth hanging in silence.

Ryuuichi took their silence badly, attempting to construct a reasonable explanation for what happened. He was instead reduced into incoherency, his face redder than his hair, and lips deliciously red and swollen.

Hayato didn't bother hiding the smug look on his face. "That shut you up."

A heavy, deafening silence hung in the room, before Taka shouted in an angry, confused tone, "That wasn't a kiss!"

Everyone whipped their heads at the spot where Usaida's bark of laughter could be heard.

* * *

I'm still indecisive, but there is a possibility that this might be a two-shots.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter two. Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy!

**Unbeta'd.**

* * *

It was his first kiss. His very first kiss. It was really sloppy and there were too much tongues and teeth involved to his liking. He had always expected his first kiss to be sweet, chaste and romantic, not rough and painful and very, very awkward (in his part) and oh so pleasurable that it awoken a strange, fiery sensation in his lower region that he had never felt before.

It made him bury his warm face in his pillow in embarrassment, pushing away the images of the kiss he shared with Hayato a few hours ago.

It didn't work.

The scene kept playing over and over in his head. He could still feel Hayato's lips against his, the way Hayato's tongue harshly forced its way into his mouth, coaxing his tongue to respond to the taller male's. A shiver shook his frail body as a sudden wave of pleasure and arousal flooded him.

Embarrassed, he quickly reprimanded himself for thinking of his friends that way. Hayato would never think of him as more than friends, he was clearly straight. Remembering that Taka had once announced that his older brother was interested in girls and not boys, his heart tightened painfully, another strange feeling he never felt before.

Kotarou's soft snores pulled him away from his reverie of the baseball player temporarily. Sighing sadly, he drew his little brother closer and buried his face in soft blonde locks.

That night, he experienced his very first wet dream. He vividly remembered the steamy, hot, wild sex he had with the aforementioned teen who stole his very first kiss as well.

There were hands exploring his writhing body, a warm mouth giving special attention to his throbbing arousal and a finger prodding his needy entrance. He was a complete wanton mess, loudly moaning and mewling Hayato's name over and over again, begging the dark haired teen to fuck him already. The last thing he saw before he woke up was Hayato smirking sexily down at him.

He woke up sweaty and sticky, panting heavily and face flushed red. There was cum in his bed sheet and he was positive his undergarment was soaked and ruined. He was thankful Kotarou wasn't around anymore and had woken up first. Or he would never live up to the embarrassment.

Dreaming of having sex with his best friend made Ryuuichi feel dirty and wrong, but he can't deny the fact that somewhere in the back of his mind, he wanted it to happen. Badly. It embarrassed him greatly too.

He dumped his cum covered bed sheet in the laundry hamper and climbed in the shower to get rid of the sticky remnants that clung to his body.

.

Avoiding his own best friend was not intentional. It really wasn't. Besides even if he was, he was very subtle about it.

Well, at least that was what Ryuuichi thought.

"Ryuuichi-chan, where is Kamitani-kun?" Usaida asked, poking the smaller male with his chopsticks on the forehead gently to get his attention. "It's rare to see you two not eat lunch together."

Ryuuichi snapped out of his thoughts, blinking at the older male with huge, startled eyes. "Oh. I left my lunch box here and I told Kamitani-kun I'll eat with Kotarou instead."

Usaida gave the teenager a small smile before ruffling the teen's hair in a fatherly way. "You're a bad liar, you know that?"

Ryuuichi hung his head lowly, an embarrass blush gracing his cheeks. "I... I just- I really don't know what you are talking about..."

"Is it about what happened yesterday?" Usaida tried cautiously.

The younger male opened his mouth to say something, but closed it quickly.

"First kiss are always memorable, eh?" Usaida teased, causing the younger male to shoot him an abashed look.

"H-how did you know?"

"What? It was very obvious," Usaida grinned teasingly. "Even a blind person can see that."

Ryuuichi didn't hesitate to cover his face with his hands, a blush coloring his entire face. "I.. I.."

"About time to, don't you think?"

"What?" Ryuuichi looked up from his hands, not catching what the older male meant.

"It's time to pop your cherry!" Usaida tried not to laugh at the confused looked he caught from Ryuuichi. "Well, you'll get there soon. But at least you're not a lip virgin anymore. Congrats!"

Ryuuichi looked extremely horrified. Usaida tried not to laugh. He failed though.

"Hey, come on," he wheezed. "I was trying to lift up the mood! Stop looking like you were stabbed. But really, Kamitani-kun is a nice guy. Don't push away whatever it is you feel for him."

It took Ryuuichi a moment to respond, carefully thinking of his answer. "I-I don't think he likes guys."

Usaida raised an amused eyebrow. "He kissed you without any hesitation. I don't know with you but if he's not gay then he must be Ryuuichi-sexual."

"But it's Kamitani-kun we are talking about, he would kiss any guy without any hesitation."

"Is that so? You think Kamitani-kun would kiss me too?" The blonde man said in a teasing, playful tone.

"There is no way in hell I would kiss someone like you."

The dead silence that followed fell thickly in the air, chocking away every last breath Ryuuichi had, the sound of the daycare children eating and laughing ringing heavily in his ears.

"How mean, Kamitani-kun~" Usaida mocked cried, looking over Ryuuichi's shoulder to shoot the dark haired teen a sardonic smile. "I'll let you know I'm a good kisser."

Hayato made a face. "Really not interested."

"So what brings you the pleasure of visiting us here in the daycare room?"

"Oi, Kashima."

A startled squeak left Ryuuichi's lips before he realized it. "Ah, y-yes?"

Amusement was written all over Usaida's face as he watched the scene gleefully. Hayato's sharp eyes were set solely on the fidgeting red head, who avoided the taller teen's gaze at all cost.

"I have baseball practice, so I won't be coming here later."

"O-oh, ok."

Complete silence.

Usaida felt the strong urge to laugh. He coughed instead.

"We should go, class is about to start in a few minute."

"Uhm, you go ahead. I'll just-"

"Ok, see you there."

Ryuuichi and Usaida watched the broad back of the baseball player disappeared in a corner, the latter flashing the former a foxy smile. "Awkward~"

.

"So, how long are you going to do this?"

Ryuuichi looked up from his lunch box, blinking at Usaida confusedly.

The older male gave him a sympathetic smile. "You can't avoid Kamitani- kun forever, eventually he's going to notice it. You won't be able to avoid him forever too, you know?" The blonde male added. "He's part of the Babysitting club too, in case you forgot. You got lucky yesterday but what if he has no baseball practice today."

"I really don't know..." Ryuuichi said, distressed. He clutched the older male's shoulders desperately. "Usaida-san, what will I do? You have to help me!"

"Uh, talk to him." The blonde man suggested easily.

"B-but w-what do I say?"

"Anything. Just talk to him," Usaida said casually. "Eventually it's going to end up with you two making out again." There's no denying the hidden snicker on the blonde's man face. This man gives the worst advice ever.

He's hopeless.

It might be a childish approach, but it was the only thing Ryuuichi can think of at the moment. He wanted to cry. Badly. He never felt this strong urge to cry ever since the death of their parents. He's not a wimp thank you very much. He just hates confrontation. Especially since he may or may not be confessing to his best friend, who is straight as a fucking ruler as far as he can deduce.

"B-But wh-what if nothing comes out of my out mouth, Usaida-san?" Ryuuichi looked at the older male desperately with huge, begging eyes. "I really don't know what to do or say..."

"Just kiss him then. Problem solved."

He's really screwed.

.

"Kashima, I have baseball practice the whole week. Sorry I can't join again." Hayato announced as he slid inside the day care room. The children gawked at him, admiring the baseball uniform he was currently wearing. Ryuuichi was not even going to lie. Hayato looked perfectly attractive on it. He might have even joined the children with the gawking and might have even drooled.

Hayato quirked an amused eyebrow at them. They were all huddled around Ryuuichi who was sitting in the centre and holding a story book in his hand.

"What happened to them?" Hayato asked Usaida, the only one who seemed unaffected by it, lying down contentedly on a mat.

"Love struck." The blonde man snickered, indirectly implying something Ryuuichi is well aware about. Immediately, the red haired teen shot the older male an alarmed look.

"Aniki is sooooooo cool!" Taka marched toward his older brother, looking at him with so much pride and admiration. "I want to watch Aniki practice! Can we Ryuu-niichan?" He looked at Ryuuichi with hopeful, shinning eyes.

"Yeah, can we Wyuu-niichan? Kiwin wants to watch too!"

"Me too! Me too!"

"M-me t-too..."

The children tugged at his uniform excitedly, while chanting a whining chorus of "please, please, please!" Helpless, he looked at Usaida for assistance.

The blonde male shrugged casually. "Hey, that's a good idea."

Ryuuichi just stared at older male, aghast as the daycare children's pleas and begging got tenfold louder and demanding.

"Shut. The. Hell. Up!" Hayato growled, looming intimidatingly over the huddled children around Ryuuichi and raising a fist in a warning way. They were silenced immediately, scurrying quickly to hide behind Ryuuichi in fear, their bodies quivering in fear. "Sorry about that, Kashima. Didn't mean to excite them." He said softly, more gently.

"It's fine. They were just excited." The smaller male smiled up at him shyly, and then quickly shifted his gaze to the children when the taller male looked at him. "I... I w-wanted to watch you too anyway."

A pause.

"You do?" There was a tad bit of shock, disbelief and happiness laced in the taller male's tone.

Ryuuichi nodded shyly but excitedly, still avoiding the dark haired teen's gaze.

"Alright, let's go then!" Usaida exclaimed too happily and excitedly that it scared Ryuuichi that he might be up to something. He was the first one who stood up too, surprisingly, followed by the children who trailed behind his back as he left the day care room like he was the Pied Piper.

"That's disturbing." Hayato commented. "You don't usually see him that happy when he's not doing something related to sleeping."

"Y-Yeah..."

"Let's go then." Hayato stood up slowly from the floor, only to be yanked back down again by the sleeve of his baseball uniform in surprise. "What?" He looked quizzically at a flushed, fidgeting Ryuuichi.

"I-I..." Ryuuichi stuttered. His face was completely red now and he was starting to shake from nervousness. "U-um. C-can we stay here for a while?"

Hayato just stared at him; then sat down beside him on a more comfortable position. "Alright."

"..."

"..."

"Are you going to start talking or do I have to get it out from you?" It wasn't a threat. Hayato had said it in a light, playful way, as if encouraging him to speak up.

Ryuuichi looked up at the taller male, his mind a complete wreck of unfamiliar emotions and feelings. He wasn't certain if confessing now would be a good idea.

"Well?" The taller male prompted, startling Ryuuichi from his inner turmoil.

"U-uhmm... G-give me a m-minute."

Always the impatient one, Hayato did the one thing he thinks was the best to do in this situation.

"You know," Hayato started slowly and solemnly, making sure there was no trace of jest or joke in his voice. "I like you too."

The next step Hayato wanted to do was kiss the living daylight out of Ryuuichi until both of their lips are bruised and red. But he didn't. The red head was already too shocked beyond words to even use his head, let alone register Hayato's unexpected confession in his brain. He didn't want to overwhelm the smaller teen any more than he already is. Ryuuichi was blushing really hard too, which really didn't surprise the taller male. Blush and Ryuuichi go well together.

This time Hayato waited patiently for the other male's response, and as the seconds pass by, he was starting to dread that maybe Ryuuichi didn't actually think of him that way, that he must have misread the smaller male's behaviour and actions towards him.

"I...I, w-what h-how did-"

"I know?"

"Usaida-san told you didn't he?" Ryuuichi sounded miserable and betrayed.

"Nah," Hayato smirked. "I figured it out myself. You're not very good at hiding your boy crush you know."

The urge to jump off of a cliff and die sounded very appealing to Ryuuichi at the moment. In fact, he might actually do that after this whole ordeal. That is if he survives this first.

"I-I can't b-believe this." He buried his face in his hands, fighting the pathetic blush on his face. Like he said, he wasn't a wimp. He was just... This was just downright unfair.

An amused chuckle made him look up from his hands and caught Hayato smirking knowingly at him. "Your avoiding of me wasn't very subtle at all."

"Y-you k-kissed me! T-that was my f-first kiss!"

"Oh?" Hayato looked completely pleased and then with a smirk, he added, "I-I'm h-honored."

"Don't look so smug," Ryuuichi murmured, glaring at the taller male. Well, it wasn't really glare. He was pouting.

Hayato smiled at him softly. "So, can I kiss you again?" The taller male swiftly grabbed the smaller male's hands before the latter could hide his face again. "No, I want to see your face."

Embarrassed, Ryuuichi spluttered, coyly looking up at dark haired teen through his lashes, before, unable to endure anymore the intense stare of the other teen, burying his face in Hayato's chest and nodding his consent. "Okay."

A long finger tilted his head up to meet the sharp, mesmerizing eyes of the dark haired teen. Ryuuchi felt a heavy blush creeping its way in his cheeks again and resisted the urge to look away, gazing affectionately instead at his best friend who smirked at him lazily before swooping down to press his lips against his.

This kiss wasn't any different from their first, only this time it was more passionate and Ryuuichi was actually kissing back, with the same passion and longing like Hayato's. He willingly opened his mouth, their tongues meeting in a wild dance, causing him to shudder and moan in pleasure.

Ryuuichi allowed himself to be lifted and placed on the taller teen's lap, _accidentally_ rubbing his certain sensitive part against Hayato's crotch, eliciting a breathless moan from his own lips. Groaning, Hayato rocked back against the other teen, whose mewl and whimper was tortuously affecting the aching groin in his tight pants. His huge hands eagerly unbuttoned the top uniform of the red head and allowed them to wander on Ryuuichi's chest while he hungrily left angry, visible red hickies on the smaller teen's neck.

The tight sensation in Hayato's pants was starting to kill him and he wouldn't pass up the opportunity of having to fuck Ryuuichi right there and then. Baseball practice be damned. He was already gently settling the smaller male down on the mat, when a familiar irritating cough forced him to stop unbuckling the belt of Ryuuichi and looked over his shoulder to shoot daggers on that stupid irritating blonde bum. "WHAT?" he growled.

That was enough to wake Ryuuichi from the cloud of lust in his head and shake off the gloss in his eyes. He might have realized what was about to happen because a small, undignified squeak escaped his lips while he tried to cover his bare chest, completely red from the tips of his ears to the expanse of skin leading down to his school slacks.

"This is the day care room. I thought I should remind you, just in case you two decide to do something that isn't… well, appropriate for the minds and eyes of the children." Usaida gestured towards the day care children who were standing awkwardly on the doorway, mouth once again hanging open in deadly silence.

Taka stared at his brother with huge, teary eyes before saying in a broken whisper. "Aniki, why are you eating Ryuu-niichan?"

OH FUCK.

* * *

Haha. I didn't know how to end it. This is my failed attempt at fluff. Sigh.


End file.
